A heating, ventilation, air conditioning, and refrigeration (“HVACR”) system and other refrigeration systems cool and/or heat a fluid utilizing a working fluid. A HVACR or refrigeration system utilizes a refrigerant and/or refrigerant mixture as a working fluid. Lubricants provide lubrication for a variety of different types of mechanical devices and have a multitude of applications. For example, a lubricant may be used in the compressor of a HVACR system. During operation of the HVACR or refrigeration system, some of the lubricant may mix with the working fluid. One or more additives may be added to a refrigerant or a lubricant to improve a quality of a refrigerant or lubricant. The additive may provide, for example, additional chemical stability to the refrigerant or lubricant.